Jinchuriki of Azeroth
by sandewrpally
Summary: A last minute space and time ninjutsu sends our favorite blond to the world of Azeroth! What impact will the Child of Prophecy have on Azeroth and its inhabitants.


**Jinchuriki of Azeroth**

 **Prologue**

 **By SandewrPally**

* * *

 _The view from the front of the Vindicaar was an unpleasant one to put it lightly. Charred rocky landscape permeated most of the view, pools of fel casting an eerie glow over the landscape that wasn't dominated by the structures of various legion building and camps. Off in the distance, almost opposite of the draenei ship stood Antorus, the bastion of the legion. Its presence was dominating, hiding more than just the Legion soldiers that poured out of the base non-stop. Those that had gone near the fel bastion reported that they could feel the evil of the legion trying to corrupt them by mere presence alone._

 _For one Naruto Uzumaki the feeling was magnified several times. Even from this distance he could feel the overwhelming power that he suspected were the Legion's greatest soldiers, and whatever monsters they commanded. He had been on edge ever since he and the various heroes of Azeroth had arrived to Argus. It didn't help that he could feel the suffering of the planet, much the same way the diamond dwarf standing next to him did. Taking a deep breath and exhaling he turned towards the dwarf in question, who seemed to already be expecting his question._

" _I'm guessing you can feel the same thing old man?"_

 _Magni Bronzebeard, former King of the dwarves and now Herald of Azeroth, shifted his gaze from Naruto to Antorus, his diamond features seemingly creasing as he gazed at the home of the legion on Argus._

" _Aye lad, and whatever it is I don't like it one bit. Whatever the demons are planning it can't be good."_

 _Naruto snorted as he turned and descended the steps to the center platform. From his own experience nothing the legion planed was good, even more so since they were literally on the cusp of kicking their front door down. As he arrived to stand on the center platform he saw the faces of the 'leadership' that formed the core of the offensive on Antorus. Khadgar stood to his immediate right, his older face scrunched up in thought as he examined the hologram of Antorus in front of them. The powerful mage had been one of Naruto's greatest supporters since he had taken the mantle of Guardian, even going so far as to give him some training that the mage himself received from the previous Guardian Medivh._

 _To his left stood Velen, the prophet's tired visage regarding Naruto with respect. The leader of the Draenei had stood next to Naruto throughout this whole campaign providing guidance and advice. The elder draenei had always joked that Naruto's arrival on Azeroth had limited his foresight of events, so much that the 'prophet' merely instructed as best he could while healing the shinobi's wounds. The shinobi's heart went out to the man. It was never easy to see your home destroyed, even more so when your enemy would occupy and pervert its very existence._

 _Next to Velen stood the duo of Turalyon and Alleria Windrunner. The human Exarch of the Light's army was resplendent in his golden armor, wings and all, though Naruto had a feeling that the paladin had fought for far longer than what should have been humanly possible. It also didn't help that Naruto had not stepped in during the destruction of Xe'ra since Turalyon expected him to side with the light automatically. Alleria was another problem altogether with her connection to the void. He hadn't been there when she had acquired the power of the corrupted Naaru though he had listened to the reports from his friend in the Ebon knights. He could feel the taint the powers had left on Alleria, the hunger that the void exhibited. He gave credit where it was due, though he still worried for both of the millennial old fighters._

 _Rounding out their group was Illidan Stormrage, his demonic features contrasting greatly with the pure golden glow of the surrounding ship. Naruto had been the one to initially strike down the corrupted night elf in the Black Temple years ago, though the master of the Illidari didn't hold it against him. The two were perhaps the most feared enemies of the legion and were similar in a way. Illidan was the other side of the coin, so to speak. Illidan had confided in Naruto that either of them would be needed to end Sargeras once and for all such was their power._

" _We've managed to create a foothold near the entrance to Antorus." Khadgar said as he rose from his hunched inspection "The Silver hand is supporting the Army of the light as we prepare for the assault."_

" _And the other orders?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms._

" _Everyone is ready and awaiting the order to charge." Turalyon stated. The Exarch looked more than ready to end this fight once and for all._

" _Though some are getting restless." Alleria muttered. Naruto had a pretty decent idea of who she was referring to._

" _Noted." Naruto responded before turning to Illidan. The first demon hunter was scrutinizing the hologram before him before looking up when he felt Naruto's gaze on him. A small nod was all he gave in reply before leaving the group, signaling everyone to get their affairs in order before the last assault on the Legion. Khadgar stayed behind though, a look of worry on his face as he regarded Naruto._

" _You need rest Naruto. You've done all you can for the moment."_

 _Naruto sighed as he ran a hand down his face. "I know Kadghar. It's just…We're nearing the end aren't we?"_

 _Khadgar gave Naruto a grim smile in response. He knew better than anyone the sacrifice that was needed to fight the legion, even more so after the disaster at the first assault on the Broken Shore. The image of a struggling Naruto reaching to save Varian was engraved on his mind, the desperation Naruto had as he tried to save the late king. Naruto had given much more than most in the campaign against the legion since then, constantly wearing him down until the tired man that was standing before him._

" _Indeed. Though the hardest fight is still ahead."_

" _Don't I know it." Naruto responded as he made his way to his personal quarters. Sitting on the small bed he took out his old Forehead protector. The once pristine condition of the metal was scuffed and dented in various places, though thankfully the familiar insignia of Konoha stood proud amidst all the superficial damage. He chuckled as memories came forward as to how he had ended up on this decade spanning journey._

* * *

 **JoA**

* * *

"I'll do it. I'll find the peace that Jiriaya and my old man were fighting for!"

This was the exclamation of one Naruto Uzumaki as he made his decision after listening to Pain, no Nagato's tale on how he had come to the withered man before him. Both Nagato and Konan regarded him with wide eyes at the proclamation. Nagato got over his shock first as he started to chuckle in amusement before regarding Naruto with his Rinnegan eye. Konan had regained her cool demeanor, but Naruto noticed a small amount of warmth was suffusing her eyes as she regarded him.

"I See. Then if you are set on this path…" Nagato said before going through a certain set of hand signs. Naruto did not know what was happening, though it must have been something big to get such a reaction form the female Akatsuki member.

"Nagato! You can't mean-"

The leader of Akatsuki merely gave a small smile in response "It will be a small price to repay for what I've done." He finished the hand signs before releasing the jutsu.

" **Outer Path- Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique!** " Instantly Naruto could feel the massive amount of chakra Nagato was using, even without sage mode on. As more and more chakra left the former Pain was releasing. Several minutes later Nagato gasped as his body looked more bones with skin than anything.

"I-it's done. Those that died should be back." Nagato wheezed as he felt his life ebb away. He was about to drift off before a malicious voice sounded in the cavern, causing him, Naruto and Konan to look at the mouth of the cave. Standing there in the entrance was the masked member of Akatsuki Tobi, though his demeanor was vastly different than when Naruto had met him before.

"My, my. What is this? Has Pain gone soft?" the man said as Konan and Naruto took a defensive stance against the masked man. "Though I'm guessing the nine-tails somehow convinced you to revive all those that were killed."

"Madara….." Nagato wheezed out, wondering if the Uchiha had been waiting for this moment. He had been suspicious of the man's recent actions, even more so when Konan reported he had been making moves to gain the Rinnegan form him after he died, whether by his hand or someone else was up for debate.

"Though I must commend you! With your last act you have managed to secure the nine-tails and the Rinnegan in one place." Naruto flinched as he tried to present a strong front. In reality the young man was exhausted to the point of near collapse. Nagato and Konan had noticed as well making the female Akatsuki member the only one capable of battling the Uchiha at the moment. While confident in her abilities she was not sure if she could take the masked Uchiha.

"Now then it's time to collect what is mine." Madara stated before appearing next to Naruto. With his exhaustion at an all-time high the blonde Uzumaki was unable to respond before the Uchiha's technique was starting to capture him.

'Only one shot!' Nagato thought as he dredged up the last of his life force. Sending the chakra to his eyes Nagato expended the chakra to activate one of the lesser known abilities to transport to different dimensions. An opposing swirl, far faster than Madara's, enveloped Naruto before vanishing him to another dimension. Blackness encroached on his vision as the last thing he heard was an enraged Madara scream in anger.

* * *

 **Hills above Astranaar**

* * *

Gorok Felcaller growled as he finished the last of the runes for his summoning circle. Having to avoid the many sentinel patrols to even get close to Astranaar had irritated him. He had been 'assigned' to summon a demon from the twisting nether by the leaders of the felwood coven for the express purpose of causing a distraction. He grew more irritated the more he thought of it. He had essential been sent on a suicide mission by his legion masters even since his failure in keeping a group of heroes from discovering the legion base in Felwood.

He would show them. The demon he was going to summon would wreak devestation on Astranaar. Cementing his place in the ranks of the legion would be the crowning achievement for those that had doubted him. He would rise to the power of his personal hero Gul'dan by the time he was done!

Going over the summoning circle one more time the orc warlock nodded as he rose to stand off to the side. Stretching his hands out he started to channel power into the circle, the runes lighting up as he fueled more power into them. No doubt the influx of fel power would be felt by the druids and magically sensitive sentinels would soon arrive. They would be in for quite a surprise once the doomlord he had summoned would be here to…..greet them?

'No. Something is wrong!' Gorok thought as the runes began realigning themselves while also drawing out more power than he could sustain. After several seconds he had to resort to using all of his soul stones on his person, though even that was barely enough to prevent the circle from taking his life. Finally the runes stopped and filled to capacity as he released the stream of energy. The orc furrowed his brow as he approached the circle.

 **BOOOM!**

Before he could even think to defend himself the Gorok was thrown back as a mighty wave of energy exploded form the summoning circle. He fell for several yards before harshly slamming into a boulder and slid down. Shaking his head he rose before looking to the summoning circle to see a human!?

"No. NO!" he shouted while drawing a dagger from his hip. He would end this humans life and perform a quick summon with the life-force from the kill. The human was unconscious from whatever he came from. As he raised the dagger to end the small human's life he registered the whistle of arrows before several pieced him in the chest right at his heart. The sentinels must have been closer than he though as several of the night elf females came into the clearing. Another arrow found his head before he could cast any spell, with his last sight being that of the blonde human that had ruined his plans for greatness.

* * *

 **JoA**

* * *

Raene Wolfrunner, current leader of Astranaar, let out a breath as the orc warlock fell with an arrow placed right between his eyes. The Sentinel leader had already been on her way to disrupt the apparent summoning ritual before that massive wave of magic had done the job for her. She, along with the troop of sentinels, had arrived to see the warlock in question about to stab a young human. The sentinel's response had been swift and efficient as they made to protect the human from the orc. After making sure the orc in question was dead she turned back to the troop's medic, one of the few female druids that made their home in Astranaar.

"Is he alright Silie?"

Silie Darkbloom, native of Astranaar, looked up as her leader approached. "The young human only has superficial wounds that seemed to already be healing, though he does seem to have collapsed from either the botched summoning or before it. Though…."

"What is it?" Raene asked while noting the look of awe on the young druid's face.

"Can you feel the raw power of nature that surrounds him? Its faint, but it feels like the more primal energy that only elder druids can channel." Silie asked. Her question garnered several reactions from the surrounding sentinels before another sentinel, Cylesa Spiritstalker, spoke up.

"That's not the only energy that I can sense. There are two others that exist within the human. One that flows naturally in him and one that is" Cylesa frowned as she continued "Not demonic but full of hatred."

Raene remained silent as her mind raced with possibilities. Humans were never as in tune with nature as Night elves and certainly didn't contain several fonts of power in their being. "What of his gear?"

It was Cylesa Spiritstalker that responded to her leader's question. "Mostly just cloth clothing that seems more durable than standard, though isn't enchanted. We found a metal shirt under his clothes, but that was it in regards to armor. The only other metal was attached to his headband, with a strange symbol on it as well. The only weapons we could find were these."

Cylesa handed Raene several metal stars, an oddly shaped knife and metal plated headband that were of fine ironwork. The metal stars were somewhat obvious as several of the more rouge inclined sentinels used something similar while the knife seemed to be more multipurpose than anything. Finally inspecting the headband she didn't recognize the insignia for anything more than a swirl and a leaf mixed together to create some sort of emblem.

"What should we do?" Silie asked as she finished checking the human over for wounds. She didn't really need to expend much magic for his wounds, as they were already well on the way to healing by themselves. The young human's regeneration was similar to a trolls in nature with its speed. She had noticed several other things, but would think on it later when he would hopefully wake up.

"Bring him to the inn and have guards at his door. The fact that he appeared form a Warlock's summoning circle could mean several different things. None of them good." Raene ordered. The sentinels swiftly made to follow her orders as they made for Astranaar.

Unbeknownst to the Night Elves a small bronze dragon whelping was watching the proceedings before disappearing in a swirl of sand and magic runes.

* * *

 **Astranaar Inn**

* * *

The first sensation that Naruto felt when he returned to conciseness was the soft bed that he was laying in along with the soft sheets and pillow. The bed was unfamiliar to him, though he supposed it would make sense he would have received a new bed. Though not one this nice. The second thing he noticed was the scent of his surroundings. Konoha had always had the scent of trees and nature. Right now though the scent was heavily magnified to the point that Naruto felt like he was sleeping right in the middle of a tree. And the scent was all wrong as well!

Finally opening his eyes Naruto was no0t met with the canvas of a tent or the walls of an apartment or house. Well, at least not any house he could recognize. The wood was of a different type than Konoha used, and contained a lot of open air that Konoha buildings did not have. Raising up so he could sit Naruto looked around to see several other unoccupied beds and no one in sight. Looking down at himself he was bandaged lightly and, thankfully, had his underclothes on as well.

'Ok so you woke up in a strange bed and building with none of your clothes or weapons. Whoever rescued you doesn't want you dead. Or they were just keeping you alive for interrogation.' Naruto thought before his attention was diverted to the hallway leading to the room. Naruto kept his posture tense in case he needed to react quickly, but was unfortunately struck dumb by the woman who arrived.

She was definitely not human due to the glowing white eyes, long pointy ears and light purple skin tone. The woman moved with natural grace befitting of her as she made her way to him. He was grateful that her attention was on the scroll in her hands and not the flustered look that he no doubt had on his face at the moment.

The longer he looked the more details he noticed about her. Her fair face was framed by long light green tresses that flowed freely down her back. Said hair was tucked behind her long ears and only a few strands lingered on the front creating an alluring face even more beautiful. Her clothing seemed to be differing pieces and quality of leather that covered most of the body, with several pieces such as her hands and arms being free of any armor or clothing. While her 'assets' were not as generous as a certain Hokage she had the curves of some of the more attractive kunoichi that he had met.

As if drawn to his gaze the woman looked up from the scroll to see him probably blushing and staring at her. She tilted her head quizzically before gasping and rushing over to him. Before he could ask whats wrong she started speaking to him in a language he didn't recognize anywhere, though the elemental Nations did use one language everywhere.

"What did you ask?"

* * *

 **JoA**

* * *

"Nani o kiita no?"

Silie stared at the confused young man. Surely he knew common. It was the most used language of members of the alliance. Even bandits knew it for Elune's sake! She had never heard of the language he was using now.

"Do you speak common?" Silie asked, only to continually receive a confused yet cute face form the man. Those whiskered were just so cute!

"Nani?"

Right. Focus on the language barrier and focus on cute human later. Raising up her hand she motioned for him to wait here several times before retreating from the room. Waving down one of the guards stationed over the inn she was happy that Cylesa was on duty at the moment.

"So he's awake." Silie reported only to stop the sentinel from leaving to report it "And apparently speaks a language I have never heard. And he apparently has never heard of common."

"…Lovely." Cylesa responded before turning back to report to Raene "You should probably try to keep talking to him while I go get Lady Raene."

"Right, he must be so confused right now." Silie muttered as she walked back only to find an empty bed were a certain blonde, spiky haired human was moments ago.

"What-"

* * *

 **JoA**

* * *

"The hell?"

Naruto stood on the building he had 'escaped' only to be met with unfamiliar trees, buildings, and more of those women and men of similar body color with tint differences. They went about their day like the civilians of Konoha, though about half of them were armored to varying degrees in styles he had never seen before. They weren't the only people that he saw.

Humans were here and there though they were different in facial structure and body than most of the elemental nation population. He saw several people that were shorter than everyone around them, though one of them was even shorter than the other! The shocks kept on coming as he looked around only to see unfamiliar foliage and trees.

He had never heard of forests like these from anyone, not even the old Man Hiruzen. The size of these trees were several times larger than even the biggest surrounding Konoha! Where in Konoha the trees were of a similar breed the trees surrounding him currently differed in shape, style of leaves and general feeling. They were…..ancient if he had to think of the word to describe them.

'Sage mode should help me get to the bottom of this.' Naruto thought as he took a meditative pose. The nature energy came easily, almost as if it was waiting for Naruto to use it. Then something shifted. It was like he was rising from a pool of water to breathe before he opened his eyes. All around him was green. The air itself smelled of energy, nature energy. As he rose from his meditative position his danger senses went off form behind him as he whirled around.

" _Well now this is a surprise."_

Standing before him was a massive green reptile with ornamentations that seemed to be made of gold and other precious materials. Glowing green eyes that radiated power scrutinized him but at least he couldn't feel any ill intent. Mainly amusement and curiosity.

" _No need to be alarmed little one. I was just curious as to the one who could channel the raw power of the emerald dream. Imagine my surprise when it was not one of the druids or even the wild gods. Merely a human who seemed to have not even existed till a few days ago."_

"Um, can you understand me?" Naruto asked tensely. He could feel the raw power that this creature had at its disposal, and it caused him no small amount of creature eyes seemed to widen in shock before nodding as if a great mystery had been solved.

" _So that's why you didn't exist until a few days ago. You are not form this world, are you little one?"_

"Huh!? What do you mean this world? Surely you've heard of Konoha, or the Elemental Nations?"

" _I can assure you I have never heard of this Konoha or Elemental Nations. You currently reside on Azeroth and more specifically on the continent of Kalimdor."_

"What? What do any of those mean?" The creature looked at him quizzically and Naruto had a hunch what its next words were going to be.

" _You are not the brightest human out there are you?"_

"Oi!"

" _Regardless, you may call me Ysera, leader of the green dragonflight. For now though it seems your actions have caused quite a stir."_

"Huh?" And before Naruto could blink he was back from his nature induced trip to meet a giant talking reptile that wasn't a stupid snake. For some reason the view aws still tinted with green as he heard people talking about something below him. AS he gazed down all he could do was sweat drop at the exorbitant amount of people staring at him and apparently talking about him as well. Jumping down from the roof he landed soundlessly in front of the crowd before waving awkwardly. Before anyone could approach him several of those long-eared women and a red-haired man approached him, being led by another who was obviously their leader. Instead of speaking to him the woman motioned for him to follow and proceeded to walk back to the most 'official' looking building of the city. Deciding he had nothing to lose he followed, though he did still hear murmuring from the various people that were dispersing.

* * *

 **Several minutes before**

* * *

"Thank you for analyzing the summoning circle Rhonin. I know you must be busy helping rebuild Dalaran."

"It's no trouble. We finished the last buildings a few weeks ago. Plus this gave me a chance to stretch my legs."

Raene leaned back in her seat as Rhonin, one of the Kirin Tor's greatest champions and one of the few mages that Night elve's trusted. She had called him to analyze the summoning circle that had deposited the young human and form the look on his face it was the right call.

"So what can you tell me about the summoning the orc warlock was attempting?"

Rhonin set down his cup of tea as he reached into his satchel and laid out the notes he had made form studying the circle in question. "The first thing that I can tell you is that whatever the warlock was trying to summon was going to be powerful, more than likely a dreadlord or higher if I was to guess."

Raene cupped her chin as she processed the information that Rhonin had told her. The orc had to know that whatever he summoned would have been put down by not only the garrison stationed there but the various adventurers that passed through here on a daily basis. Then she remembered reports coming from Felwood about movement of the burning Legion forces that had been discovered there.

"It was meant to be a distraction and to weaken our forces here." Raene concluded, getting a no of agreement fomr the archmage.

"My thoughts exactly. Luckily all that came through was that young man."

"Speaking of which how did a ritual to summon a powerful demon cause it to summon him."

Rhonin sighed as he looked over his various notes. "That is, unfortunately, harder to discern. The only thing I can think of is temporal placement." Seeing Raene's confusion he continued "To teleport without an anchor is highly dangerous for even high level magus. It's why mages typically only use blink short distances to escape their enemies. You wouldn't want to teleport into the middle of a wall or table and die after all."

Raene cringed at the image she thought up as Rhonin continued "It's why most of the mages that manage portals are only trained in that singular aspect. The same applies to summoning creatures from the twisting nether. There was an incident a few years ago where an initiate tried to create a small portal to his home. When he first used it the only thing that came out was a demon that then killed the rest of the family before it was put down by some Argent Dawn that were nearby. We later determined that at the exact moment he used the portal a demon was being summoned on the same magic lines, same time and similar methods of travel. Thus temporal placement."

"So the human was somehow in the place to intercept the magic of the summoning circle, changing it unknowingly to suit his entrance into this world?"

"Possibly." Rhonin replied as he took another drink of his tea "Space and time magic is one of the more difficult aspects of magic to study. You wouldn't want to be stuck in the void between worlds only to wake arrive at your destination a hundred years later. It'll be interesting to see what the young man knows."

"Inde-" Before Raene could continue there was a knock on the door before one of her sentinels came in.

"My lady. Cylesa Spiritstalker reports that the young human is awake, though there seems to be a language problem."

"If I may?" Cylesa stepped forward "When druid Silie Darkbloom spoke with him in common he did not understand and spoke in a language she had never heard before."

"Now this is interesting." Rhonin commented as he stepped beside Raene "To not know common? It's rare for a human to not know the main language but not unheard of. Before the first Alliance between the human kingdoms several had to adopt their language to be able to speak amongst their fellow human."

Raene nodded, knowing how hard the first interactions with other races were until a common language had been agreed upon. Ironically common was the easiest to learn for other races.

"Anything else to re-" Once again Raene was interrupted but not by a person. Nature energy, massive amounts of it, were being drawn in and focused on a single point. Rhonin and the two sentinels had also felt it such was their shock and awe at the feeling of so much power.

"I haven't felt this much nature power since Cenarius or the final attack on Archimonde." Raene said before marching past the two stunned sentinels and following the flow of the nature energy those that could sense even a whiff of magic had crowed around the inn to see the young man they had placed in the inn on the roof in a meditative posture, though that wasn't the main thing that people were focusing on. The ethereal image of a great green dragon, more than likely the aspect herself, was standing in front of the young man in all her glory.

"Well, that's not something you see every day." Rhonin commented before the image of Ysera dispersed and the man stood up. He finally seemed to notice the crowd that had gathered below him before he jumped down. Raene and Rhonin were followed by Cylesa and the other sentinel as they made their way through the crowd. They all heard the murmuring about the dragon and connection to the young man, though there were some of the younger night elf maidens that were commenting on how cute he was with those whiskers.

Raene paused as she came face to face with the young man. Whatever eye color he had before was overtaken by the bar pupil surrounded my metallic green that was common in the green dragonflight when they assumed more humanoid forms. A blink and his eyes turned back into blue sapphire that was regarding her with a healthy dose of suspicion and curiosity. Motioning for him to follow she turned back and made for her office. She was given experience with the boy's language barrier when Rhonin tried to engage him in conversation.

"So you really don't know common?"

"Anata no iu koto ga wakarimasen."

"Well that's not anything I've ever heard. My name is Rhonin. Rho-nin."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well at least you know your name."

"Oi!"

At least they knew his name now. She had never heard a name like his even from her people. Finally making her way into her office she sat down while Uzumaki and Rhonin took the other seats. The young blonde was fidgeting nervously, looking for escape routes like a trained rouge if she was to guess. Meanwhile Rhonin was messing with some arcane runes she had no chance of deciphering anytime soon.

"I assume there are ways to translate whatever he is saying?" Raene asked hopefully as she leaned back in her seat. Rhonin took a moment to respond as he dispelled the arcane runes surrounding his hands.

"There are several ways that I can do tha- hm?" Rhonin was interrupted when Naruto animatedly motioned for something to write with. Seeing no harm in it Raene handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. The blonde human looked at the quill for a moment before drawing out a complex set of stokes and what she assumed to be words in his own native language.

"Remarkable!" Rhonin exclaimed as he watched the young man show off his own version of runes. "I've never seen runes of this kind before. It's almost as if they are made to be flowing rather than the static ones all mages and magic creatures use."

"Maybe those of the arcane. But I've seen some similar runes used by druids, though nothing of this kind." Raene noted before Naruto placed the parchment on the table in front of them. Naruto motioned for the archmage to touch the runes while circling his wrist, more than likely asking him to use his magic and infuse the runes with them. Feeling no ill intent from the young man Rhonin channeled a little arcane magic and touched the scroll before it was sucked in. Before their very eyes the drawing changed from runes to words. Words in common.

 _So where am I?_

* * *

 **JoA**

* * *

"Yatta!" Naruto jumped up in triumph as he didn't recognize the words on the scroll. He wasn't sure if the translation fuinjutsu combined with an absorption for energy would work without fizzling out. His insane luck had won out in the end as the human and long-eared lady could obviously read the message he had wrote.

He had only come up with the idea when he noticed the runes and energy the red-haired man had been using while he was talking with the long-eared woman, who he figured to be like the Hokage of the city he was currently in. Being a Uzumaki gave him an inherit understanding of fuinjutsu and the different runes that made up the art. From his training with Jiriaya he had discovered that runes were never a set art and were always evolving and adapting to whoever used it.

He had taken a chance on his newly constructed formula and was glad it worked out. Motioning for them to write on the paper he resisted the urge to cheer as the language they wrote in translated form theirs to his own.

 _You are currently in Astranaar, on the continent Kalimdor._

Astranaar? Kalimdor? Naruto had never heard of these places form his time traveling with Jiriaya and he had a feeling even his late sensei wouldn't know. Taking the quill he wrote his return message asking them if they had ever heard of Konoha or the Elemental Nations. Handing the scroll back Naruto was starting to dread the worst as both the red-haired man and long-eared woman shared a glance before writing their response. Handling the paper like a kunai bomb he was dismayed at the message that was there.

 _We have never heard of Konoha or the elemental nations. We found you in the middle of a summoning circle._

Summoning circle? He knew that those with a summoning contract could be reverse summoned through their contractors. It just didn't add up! The toads were probably recovering from their fights with Nagato's own summon contracts, and he didn't know the condition of gramps toad after he left to confront him. There was that swirl he had been forced in right before he lost consciousness…..

'Wait. Kakashi's own Kamui was similar to that masked guy, no Madara's own jutsu. But the swirl was going the opposite way.' Naruto thought, wondering what had happened to get him to this apparent new land. And races he had never seen before. Quickly thinking of a possible solution he quickly wrote it down and handed the paper back. The response he got was swifter than he would have thought as he took the paper back.

 _We can show you the circle in question._

Well that was unexpected. If he had the chance to study the summoning circle that brought him here it might give him a chance to use it in reverse. As both the adults rose he quickly wrote another message. Both adults looked at it before nodding as they motioned for him to follow.

* * *

 **JoA**

* * *

"Nani?!"

"HM, I guess he wondering what happened to his gear." Rhonin said as he smiled at the confused blonde as he inspected the now modified gear.

"Well what were you expecting?" Henrick the local human blacksmith said. He had taken a position in the night elf city for all the travelers that didn't use night elf smithing for horses and other animals or gear. "The metal was rather easy to repair with thin metal segments but the cloth was a material I haven't ever worked with before. Instead of trying to replicate the cloth I used hard leather leftover from some armor someone had commissioned for the vital areas. The rest was soft leather scraps form various other projects. I did get the design of that metal teeth that come together for future projects, so it was worth it."

"…You know he can't understand you right?" Raene asked as Naruto was inspecting the various armored segments of his one armor free clothing.

"Really?" Henrick muttered before shrugging. "Well tell the brat he better appreciate my work."

Both Rhonin and Raene nodded before turning their attention back to Naruto, now geared up in his newly modified armored clothing. Hard leather discs were prominent on the chest portion with bands of softer and more malleable leather taking the rest of the torso. All of it was stitched into the clothing with heavy duty thread typically used for leather armor embossing. Leather armor was segmented on both arms and shoulders providing some protection for his appendages. The same went for the legs and thighs, though the peculiar armored sandals he had arrived in were left untouched.

"Oh! I almost forgot your weapons!" Henrick shouted as a bag sailed and nailed Naruto right in the face. "Interesting design, but a little dull for my tastes."

"Baka." Naruto muttered as he strapped one back to his back and the other on his thigh. Shifting around he noticed that despite the added armor to his awesome orange and black jumpsuit it didn't hinder him in any way. He surmised that the leather didn't add that much weight than normal. Noticing the waiting duo he chuckled before approaching them. The male, Rhonin he recalled form the notes they had been passing between them, handed the translation paper back to him.

 _I think I have a solution to this little language barrier. Do you have something that I can enchant with something similar to this paper? Usually a ring or necklace would do the best._

Naruto read over the note and was thankful someone had come up with a solution than this back and forth with the paper. The only thing that would work if he needed a necklace or a ring was Baa-chan's necklace. Taking the necklace out he could only sigh as the fractured crystal stared at him as if mocking his attempts to preserve it. He had noticed it was broken after recovering from his fight with the last path of pain. He figured the dumb fox had something to do with it since it broke after he almost succumbed to releasing the Kyuubi.

Both Rhonin and Raene noticed the melancholy look Naruto had has he regarded the broken crystal before he handed it to Rhonin. Stowing his curiosity of the gem in question a quick series of runes and magic filled the air before being seemingly sucked into the broken green crystal. After seemingly being satisfied with the results he handed it back to Naruto and started to talk after he put it back on.

"Can you understand me now?" the Archmage asked.

"Yeah…how did you do that?" Naruto asked as he looked at the now hanging crystal in wonder.

"Magic" was the Archmage's simple answer. Before anymore could be said a night elf woman rushed towards them panting and out of breath. As she straightened and gave what Naruto assumed was a salute.

"Report." Raene said, wondering what had one of her more experienced scouts in this state.

"My lady the scouts on the border report that a contingent of demons and their allies are on their way."

Everyone stilled as the woman gave her report. The next moment everyone exploded into action with Raene shouting orders and Rhonin himself gathering the spell casters together. Throughout it all no one noticed the pale look that crossed Naruto's face along with the hand that rested on his stomach.

* * *

 **Ugh i Hate my mind sometimes. anyway heres another story. REAd Review and Favorite please.**

 **SAndewrPAlly**


End file.
